


Left on Read

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo's grumpy that Heero has left him on read for six months... then Heero shows up
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Left on Read  
by duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Duo Maxwell had decided, several years before, that he didn’t much like Preventers. At the time, he hadn’t know what he did like either. The therapist that Quatre had talked him into seeing had told him this was normal. Trauma would leave a person with little self, especially if the trauma had happened early and consistently. He had said quiet loudly, that day that he had plenty of self, everyone thought so! He was loud and brash and brave and drank too much, and had more lovers than she’d probably had in her whole boring life. 

She hadn’t disagreed, but she’d asked him about how much of that was because child him found that it worked, that it kept people from asking too many questions, because it kept him from asking himself questions. 

And oh man he’d hated her in that session and the couple of weeks that followed, then he’d started asking himself questions. A month later, he resigned from Preventers. He had 100% expected Heero Fucking Yuy to follow him. They’d been fucking since they were too young to be doing that and he had expected it to just become this something he imagined. To be fair, he hadn’t actually known what he was expecting it to be. Maybe something married and domestic like Quatre and Trowa or maybe it should have been more like Wufei and Relena, though as soon as that thought hit, he brushed it right out. Neither he nor Heero would ever be public figures, polite and diplomatic. 

Okay, maybe he was a little bit of a public figure. He did stream a video almost every day to encourage his followers and bring hope into the world and he did write some stories almost every day that his agent said were good. He was also a full-time student, working on premed, even if he was a little old for that. He’d found well being. 

And most Friday nights, Heero still came over and there was very nice fucking. Duo very much knew he liked that part. He was sure Heero was in love with him too. He just needed that time to open up and talk. 

Then Heero left him on read for nearly six months. 

At first he’d tried everything he could to get information out of Preventers. Then he’d gone looking himself. Then he sulked, laying in bed for days until Relena and Wufei literally tipped his bed sideways. 

Then he kind of came to. What had he expected exactly from Heero Yuy? Not much time after that it came out that Heero had gone rogue. He’d taken a new Preventer’s weapon and disappeared with it. Une had then gone missing. 

Duo felt positively left out. He’d only stayed on Earth because Heero had wanted to. 

In all those months, he’d finished his pre-med and gotten accepted to two medical schools, but he deferred both. If he moved, Heero might not know where to find him. He was pretty sure that was the stupidest shit he’d ever come up with. Heero would never have trouble finding him. He had three million viewers who could tell Heero where he was, just in case there was any doubt. 

Maybe it was that this house was where he’d heard Heero call out his name in passion, where the walls came down, and Heero got as close to telling him he’d love him as he likely ever would. 

It was stupid and unreasonable that without Heero life tasted like ashes. 

So there he was, watching fireworks out his office window, his phone on the floor by him, open to Heero’s chat thread, when Heero messaged him. 

“Open the door.” 

Duo snatched up the phone, sneered at hit and typed back, “You leave me on read for six months and you’ve lost yer fuckin’ key?”

“Yes.”

Yeah, that was Heero. Anyone pretending to be Heero would have been nicer. “And you think I’m letting you in, just because it’s Friday?”

“Yes.” 

Duo stared at the screen, angry, a little afraid. 

“Please.”

“Coming,” Duo replied. His chair spun back away as he was up and running towards the door. There were three locks on his door, but he got through them all in about three seconds. 

Heero pitched forward into his arms, as the door had been holding him up. Tenderness won out over anger and he gently walked Heero into the house, counting up the issues to solve, the thinness, the fresh blood, blacked eyes. Murdering whoever did this rapidly rose up Duo’s todo list. 

“No,” Heero wheezed, dropping his phone. “Une in car. Get her! Tracking chip.” 

“Fuck,” Duo hissed, getting Heero to the armchair. “Am I expecting law enforcement or capitalists thugs at my door?”

Heero didn’t say, due to having passed out. 

Lips pressed together, Duo checked for a pulse. If Heero was dead, all bets were going to be off really fast. The pulse was strong and steady. Calming himself, Duo pulled a pistol from a secret compartment in his desk, checked that it was chambered and in working order. His jeans had a holster sewn into the back, just fabric, but it was a perfect fit and secure enough. Still bare foot, he went out through the garage. 

Une wasn’t objecting to anything as he moved the car into his two-car garage. She was passed out too, which turned out to be a good idea. His garage was a gadget and tool paradise. Heero had said tracking device. So Duo scanned the car and Une and he’d scan Heero when he went back in. 

In the car, it was easy to fry them, but he didn’t. 

Sweating and anxious, he pulled Une out to the concrete floor. Une he felt a little bad about. He wasn’t taking her in his house with the tracking device, so he sterilized his hands, the blade, put on gloves, sterilized her leg, then pulled the device out before stomping on it. 

Once that was done, he slapped an auto-drive on the car and sent it on a trip to Los Angeles. Hopefully whoever was after them would chase it for a while. 

He was far from a child now and it was easy enough to lift her up in his arms and carry her to the elevator. When he got Heero, he also grabbed his laptop, and his messenger bag full of homework. With Heero in his arms, he took them both down to his bunker, his panic room. Heero started to wake on the way down, but Duo held him close. “Don’t worry, ‘Ro. You’re safe here. Wing Zero couldn’t get us here.” 

Clearly delirious and probably thinking he was dying, Heero grabbed Duo’s shirt awkwardly, a couple of his fingers broken. “I love you.” 

“About fucking time,” Duo said, before kissing Heero’s temple. “Just rest. I won’t let you die.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo waits for Une to wake, that doesn't go well.   
> The kiss he gets from Heero though, goes very well.

Left on Read 2/  
by duointherain

disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

Notes: Une POV, at least partially

She woke with a snarl. Having been held and interrogated for weeks, the time for peace was over. The only reason she wasn’t out of the chair and at someone’s throat was that she was strapped in the chair. Three straps on her arms, at the wrists, elbows, and biceps, and three on her legs, another at her waist, with a cervical collar on her throat. It wasn’t painful, but it was going t be damn hard to get out of. 

Heero was strapped to an operating table, unconscious, various unpleasant machines moving around him, with one little monster sitting on the other side, running the show. “I’m going to kill you,” she promised. “He’ll never break! You’ll never get what you want? And you know I am going to kill you!” 

Duo looked up at her, his hair hidden under a protector, huge goggles on that made his eyes look three times their size, huge and violet, blinking at her with long lashes. “You already tried that. Failed. Sucks to be you.” 

She knew that voice. It was just as immature as the day she’d fired him. “Maxwell? Are you working for the Monarchy Foundation?”

“No. Lancelot, research Monarchy Foundation.” 

A hologram of a man appeared in courtly garb, bowed elegantly. “Of course, my king.” 

Only one of Une’s eyes was unblack enough to squint at him. 

“Okay, that looks bad, but I just like King Arthur. It’s a hobby. Now I’m working, can ya shut up?” 

His hands looked like Edward Scissor hands, but much finer needles, wires clung to the back of his hands, almost looking like veins, and a thicker cable connected to the back of his neck. He was completely in standard scrubs, other than that. He looked a little bit like Doc Oct, she thought, frowning. “What are you doing?”

“I am repairing multiple internal bleeds and two shattered vertebrae. Someone shot him in the back.” As he spoke, he’d seemed to float up a little and Heero’s naked, unconscious body rolled over as if it were also kind of floating. “Did you shoot him in the back, Lady Une?”

“No! We were,” she paused, eyes clouding over, “We were trying to escape. He said he knew somewhere safe.”

“Heero has always been smart, but he should have contacted me sooner.” 

If she stared hard, she could almost see faint glittering lines stretching from the needles on Duo’s fingertips to Heero’s body. “Are you.. are you practicing medicine without a license?”

“Yeah.” Duo ignored her for the next bit of time that seemed to take forever, hours, days maybe. She didn’t know. Time had stopped having any meaning long before this. 

“Where did you get this technology?”

“Made it, adapted from Gundam. I’m almost done. If you don’t be quiet, I’ll sedate you again.” 

Okay, that was why time was so... wonky. “I’ll sue you!”

“Have a nice nap! Dream about suffocating! I know I still do!”

<><>

Next time she woke up, she was laying in a nice comfy bed, but not her bed. Nothing hurt. She pursed her lips and opened her eyes, both of them, just a sliver. 

Maxwell set next to the bed, wearing a hoodie and jeans, reading a book like this was a library. Rage filled her mind, coloring the world red. Deep in her mind, her more peaceful self yelled like a whisper that he was a friend, not a combatant, that he was helping. All her dominant mind could entertain though was wrapping that braid around his neck and pulling it tight till his face turned blue. 

She lunged at him, both hands out, until she run right into the glass wall and slumped down into a surprised, puddle. 

He turned his page, looked down at her, arched an eyebrow. “Good morning, sunshine.” 

“You did that on purpose,” she growled, on her feet again, pacing what turned out to be a small glass enclosure. She wore fresh green scrubs with the word ‘dangerous’ handwritten on the front and back in permanent marker. “What have you done with Yuy?”

Duo sighed, closed his book and set it down on his chair as he stood up. He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. “I ate him. Delicious.”

“You murderous little shit! I am going to get out of here and strangle you with your own braid! I’m going to pop your head off like a rotten grape!” 

He sighed again, clapped his hands together, then leaned a little forward, letting his braid hang tantalizingly. “Do you like being sedated? I can arrange that. You’ve been out for three days already, wanna go for four?”

“You’re an idiot! Three days? They’re going to find us! Do you know what they did to us?” 

“I know what kind of injuries I healed on you and Heero.” Duo, feeling pissy himself, held his braid up and brushed the tip across the glass about where the tip of Une’s nose would be. “They found my house already.” He dropped the braid and leaned forward, eyes darkening. “They burned my fucking house down! Now calm your tits! Heero needs information before we can work on stopping them.” 

“Where is Yuy?”

“He and Trowa went out to get supplies.” 

“He’s injured! You can’t make my son go out and get things for you! What’s wrong with you?” 

“Long list, I expect,” Duo allowed, “but Heero is not your son.”

“He is my son,” she screamed smacking both fists against the clear barrier. “He’s my son and I won’t let you hurt him!” 

“The first time you made that claim, I did check. Look,” Duo said, bringing screen into being with his hand motion. “Look, your DNA, his DNA, not a match. I also checked to make sure that neither of you were chimera, so don’t go down that road. You I can see being a chimera mentally. Look, Une, I am not your enemy. I only want to help.” 

“Let me out,” she purred, smiling like her sweet peaceful self. “I’m fine now. I was upset, but I’m fine now.” 

“Uh uh,” Duo said. With another hand motion he brought up her hormone levels and brain activity. “See this stuff? This stuff says you wanna murder me really, really bad.” 

Snarling, she took to banging on the barrier. “Let me out! I won’t hurt you! I promise!”

The door opened behind him and Duo turned to find Heero and Trowa walking in. Heero covered his mouth and walked right back out again. 

Trowa kept his distance, hands in his pockets. “Looks like it’s working out real well.” 

“Oh fuck you,” Duo said, grinning and smiling amicably. “Just keep her company, talk to her. It’s going to take time for the implants they put in her to work out of her system.”

“Bring the chair over here,” Trowa said. 

“Fine.” Duo dragged the chair over, then laid his hand on Trowa’s shoulder. “She’s gonna be okay. It’s just going to be a while. Stay with her while I talk to Heero a bit?”

“Yeah,” Trowa said, as he spun the chair around and sat down, arms folded over the back. “You’re sure she can’t get out.” 

“I’m sure.”

“Isn’t that what made scientists always say in horror movies?”

“I wouldn’t know. I have too much homework to do.” 

“You’re no fun anymore.” 

Duo shrugged. “She’s gonna try ta piss ya off. Don’t let her get to you.”

“If you can’t piss me off, nobody can.”

<><>

Duo’s heart started racing before he even opened the door. Heero hadn’t said, but Duo knew anyway. He knew he was waiting for him. Once into the hall way, the door wasn’t even fully closed before Heero had him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, gentle, but urgent. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t understand. I was confused. I was only going to be gone a week, back by Friday night and then I got captured.” 

Duo tried to get a word in edgewise, but Heero kissed him instead. The kiss was hungry, electric, with a need greater than the food and rest Heero hadn’t had. Wet lips clung to each other, slid over each other, and just as Duo drew breath to speak, Heero pushed in, his tongue touching every place in Duo’s mouth, as though he had to make sure it was all there, that everything he’d focused on in the dark moments was still real, still there. Duo let him, let the kiss take him for however long Heero needed it to. 

When Heero finally pulled back, now with his hands in Duo’s hair, pulling the braid off kilter, he said, “What were you saying?” 

“It’s okay. I love you. I’ll wait for you forever, but please don’t fuckin do that to me again!” 

“After this mission, after it’s finished, I’m retiring. I will sleep in your bed and eat your food and find something else to do with my time, but I’m never going to be apart from you again. During sessions, I had time and motivation to clear my mind, to understand what’s important to me, and that’s you. Can you forgive me?”

“You’re already forgiven. If you didn’t have internal sutures, I’d suggest some very vigorous makeup sex.” 

“How long?”

“I don’t know, a few hours?”

“I mean.. how long until it’s safe to have sex?”

“Faster than normal, so a few days.” Duo leaned forward to kiss again, pulling at the edge of Heero’s lip. “Kiss me again.” 

And he did, with everything he had.


End file.
